Incarnation of Devil
by S.Walden
Summary: A long series of one-shots and drabbles concerning Lucifer/Cyril. Implied LuciferxGabriel/CyrilxIndalecio
1. Chapter 1

The Incarnation of Devil

Chapter One: Home

My Star Ocean Fanfic Disclaimer: Things I will clarify for Star Ocean 2 and/or Blue Sphere and/or EX: I was raised with the PS1 version, so names and any dialogue will be taken from that version (save for the names of the Ten Wise Men, which I prefer their original Japanese names that were later used in the PSP remake). Things to clarify for Star Ocean 1: I am used to the SNES emulated version, so I'm sorry if I tend to jump between translations for things. Again, I much prefer the Japanese naming conventions here.

Things to clarify for Star Ocean 4: None, except my love for Sera and "Stab the Sword of Justice"'s remix...

3 is so completely awful that I refuse to awknowledge it anywhere outside this sentence.

A/N: A series of drabbles about Lucifer. Implied, one-sided LuciferxGabriel (CyrilxIndalecio for those used to the PSX version). Please don't use my OC, Dr. Lucel, without my permission.. Thanks!

* * *

Lucifer was content as he looked around the room he had been given high atop Fienal's tower. There was a large, orange, glass dome in the center. He knew that Gabriel's room would lay just beyond and something about that made him more giddy of his arrangements. He had his hands on his hips a moment before he decided that was too showy and decided to go over-the-top and fly across the room, his red, lightning wings flickering behind him. "This will do wonderfully," he mused.

Gabriel watched from the corner of the room, his arms crossed. "Stop. Did you get the needed materials for the canon?"

Lucifer settled in the center of the room that would eventually be his destruction and faced Gabriel, "Of course."

"Then, we must take care of that battleship," Gabriel demanded, bundling his fist. "I'm sure you'll enjoy destroying them as much as I will, vicariously."

Lucifer could only nod as his technical, master, left. He turned away as if the man was still standing there and growled to himself, "The goal is the destruction of the universe... what will killing them matter once our plan is achieved, aside to prove to me further that you're nothing but a sadistic madman...? While I'm left to wonder what I really am. A weapon? No, you said that was only how we started..." He brushed back his silver-white locks as anger boiled in him, "Who was I before you put my mind is this destructive body? Is it the source of these feelings for you? A hate and a love I should be incapable of describing? If so... is that further the reason I am the only one who wasn't reprogrammed at all?"

Moments later, Gabriel returned, finding his subordinate on his knees as if hurt. "Get up. Those pesks from Eluria are here."

Lucifer glanced up into those cold red eyes and stood. He started to reach out to brush Gabriel's- no, Dr. Lantis' cheek –but the demigod disappeared as quickly as he had arrived, leaving Lucifer- once a man named Dr. Lusel –alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Incarnation of Devil

Chapter Two: Who am I?

My Star Ocean Fanfic Disclaimer: Things I will clarify for Star Ocean 2 and/or Blue Sphere and/or EX: I was raised with the PS1 version, so names and any dialogue will be taken from that version (save for the names of the Ten Wise Men, which I prefer their original Japanese names that were later used in the PSP remake). Things to clarify for Star Ocean 1: I am used to the SNES emulated version, so I'm sorry if I tend to jump between translations for things. Again, I much prefer the Japanese naming conventions here.

Things to clarify for Star Ocean 4: None, except my love for Sera and "Stab the Sword of Justice"'s remix...

3 is so completely awful that I refuse to awknowledge it anywhere outside this sentence.

A/N: A series of drabbles about Lucifer. Implied, one-sided LuciferxGabriel (CyrilxIndalecio for those used to the PSX version). Please don't use my OC, Dr. Ambert, without permission. Thanks~

* * *

Lucifer looked into the eyes of the ones that had defeated him. The blonde human and that Nedian girl, of course. Then, the three eyed woman and the Fellpool child. Only moments ago, Lucifer felt that they were no match for him and yet now, he was dying. He felt nearly human once more and welcomed death a moment as he tasted copper.

He had no regrets, he supposed. He had let the other eight die in hopes of originally convincing Gabriel to his side, but no... the man was too far gone and Lucifer was growing tired of this life. He wanted to be in control as originally intended. As he lay dying, he began to theorize that the human parts of them slowly decayed like everything else around them and now... all that was left was the devil itself. He wanted Gabriel dead. He wanted to rule this world.

But all that was gone, like a flame snuffed out.

He ached to find that human part of him as he looked up one last time at the ones that would save this world from the demons that they were. He hoped that they give Gabriel death, too, and peace for his daughter's death, because there was one thing Lucifer did know: that his plan had succeeded. Filia was alive and well, but she wouldn't be a puppet for him to command. In essence, she was what remained of Dr. Lantis' true heart and Lucifer could die happy knowing that still existed, somewhere. Perhaps a piece of him, too, existed somewhere out there.


End file.
